


The One with The Business Trip

by ElderDragonEffect



Series: Quid Enim Est (What Should Have Been) [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Lucius Malfoy, Homemade Porn, M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Porn, Porn Video, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Top Severus Snape, home video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElderDragonEffect/pseuds/ElderDragonEffect
Summary: Severus is sent on a business trip away from his hot-as-fuck husband. Lucky for him Lucius sent him a gift in his suitcase.
Relationships: Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape
Series: Quid Enim Est (What Should Have Been) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773427
Kudos: 58





	The One with The Business Trip

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Sex Tape, Masturbation, Sex Toy.  
> AU: No Magic

**The One with The Business Trip**

Severus slammed the door shut to his hotel room and threw his suitcase on the small double bed. He hated business trips with a passion. Not only did it mean long as hell meetings which made him want to stab his eyes out, but it meant he was away from his husband. He had been married to Lucius for 3 years and they were still in the honeymoon stage. Severus usually worked at home with only a few hours a week at his office while Lucius was a stay-at-home-daddy. Coming from an abusive family, Severus was understandably doubtful about being a father, but with encouragement from Lucius, they adopted their sweet baby boy – named Draco, 5 months ago. Draco was just a new born at the time, so they were still in the sleepless nights stage. Unfortunately, that meant that the men were too tired to have their usual bedroom fun. Even with gagging Lucius (who usually screamed the house down), they were interrupted by their son.

As much as Severus loved his baby, he wishes he could be balls deep in his husband every night, hearing Lucius keen loudly as Severus pound his prostate. Severus groaned and pressed the palms of his hands into eyes. He had to stop thinking about Lucius and sex or he would never get anything done. The hotel room was small, but big enough for one person, though the bed was a little on the small side. Severus worked for a good company, but he wasn’t paid loads and to be honest he would have been uncomfortable in a luxurious suite. Severus stood from the be and opened his suitcase. He frowned when he came across a blank DVD disk with a post-it note stuck to the case _‘Watch me when your alone’_ Severus smiled when he recognised his husband’s swirly handwriting. Severus turned on the TV and placed the DVD in the side opening, he sat back on the bed having removed his shoes and jacket and pressed ‘play’ on the remote.

The TV lit up and Severus could see the bedroom that he shared with his husband. On the TV, Lucius walked into the frame and sat on the king bed, he wore a short green silk kimono, he crossed his long gorgeous legs as he smiled at the camera

_“Hi Darling” Lucius bit his lip “I know we haven’t been able to be alone for a while, but dad has taken Draco out for the day and I thought that since you aren’t here, I’d make this DVD for you to enjoy in your hotel room.”_

Severus smiled at the thoughtful gift his husband gave him, but he didn’t understand why, I mean it’s not like they could talk through the DVD now was it?

 _Lucius brushed his waist length, white blond hair, out of his face and bit his lip again._ Severus smiled, Lucius bit his lip when he was nervous. _“Anyway... I might as well get on with it. Enjoy” he smirked and stood full length in the frame and dropped his kimono revealing his naked body to his husband whose eyes widened and jaw dropped_.

Lucius was slender, with a waist the curved in. hips that Severus loved to leave hand-shaped bruised on them along with his bum that jiggled slightly whenever Severus smacked it, usually leaving a red mark. He was shorter than Severus’s 6’2 frame, standing at 5’7, which meant that Severus could lift him and fuck him against the wall with no problems.

_Lucius smiled and crawled into the bed showing Severus, who had removed his trousers and underwear, his round arse._

Severus swallowed and gripped his semi-hard cock to stop himself coming at the sight. It had been so long since they were together intimately.

_Lucius bend down over the bed and pulled up a brown show box. He opened the lid and bit his lip seductively at the camera before pulling out a purple dildo that looked about 6” long, just about the size of Severus’s own dick. He removed the lube from the box as well before placing it back under the bed. Lucius moved back so he was laying on his front in camera view, he brought the dildo up to his face and rubbed the silicone cock against his plumb pink lips._

Severus’ breathing deepened as he squeezed around the base of his thick meat to stop himself blowing his load too soon. He grunted as Lucius took the tip of the dildo into his wet mouth, sliding his mouth up ad down the sex toy slowly while looking up through his eye lashes at the camera. Severus started to slowly move the hand on his cock to the rhythm of his husband.

_Lucius sucked hard on the fake dick and raised his bum in the air, arching like a cat. He let the cock pop free from his mouth and he licked up and down the underside while glancing coyly at the camera. He sat up on the bed and reached over for the bottle of lube and what looked like a small plastic tube with a pump._

Severus’ eyes widened as he realised what the bottle of lube was – it was cum lube, he looked and felt just like a man’s cum. He grinned as he realised that Lucius hadn’t lost his love for being covered in cum after getting fucked.

_Lucius attached the tube and pump to the dildo after pouring a large amount of lube into the toy. He laid back on some pillows and place one under his bum to keep it raised. He trailed his hands over his body, pinching his nipples into peaks and sliding over his cock and balls before spreading his long legs, revealing his winking hole to Severus to had not stopped stroking himself. He rubbed his fingers over his opening, dipping them in easily which showed he had prepared himself before the video. He bit his lip at the camera and slowly inserted the dildo into himself._

Severus grunted and pulled on his balls and Lucius let out a loud keening sound as his pretty pink hole swallowed the toy to the base. He wanked roughly as Lucius started to bounce on the toy.

_Lucius cried out loudly as the toy brushed his prostate with every thrust of his hips. He planted his feet firmly on the bed and played with his pink nipples as he rocked into the dildo. He imagined Severus viciously pulling on his fat cock, the thought alone made him keen loudly as his cock twitched against his stomach. He reached a hand down and closed it around the throbbing member. He wanked to the rhythm of his thrusts, the purple tip shined with pre-cum, his navel shined with it too._

Severus could feel himself getting closer and slowed down his wrist. He wanted to cum once Lucius emptied the cum lube, he wanted to look at him covered in white sticky ‘cum’ imagining that it was his before he blew his load.

_Lucius gasped as he got closer and closer to the edge until he was just hanging on. He took his hand away from his cock and to the pump of the toy. He kept his hips moving as he pushed the pump, letting the white gloopy lube squirt into his anal passage. He threw his head back as he came over his naval. He could feel the ‘cum’ inside him and he slowly removed the toy, while wearing a completely fucked smile, his hair messed and his skin damp with sweat. He bit his lip ad spread his legs wide for the camera as he felt the lube spill out of him._

Severus came with a groan as Lucius played with the lube that was spilling out of his stretched hole. He gulped down air as he came down from his high. He took a moment to admire his ‘cum’ covered husband who wore a soft smile.

_“I’ll see you soon, Sev. I love you” Lucius blew a kiss as the DVD came to a pause on Lucius smiling face_

“I love you too” Severus said aloud to the empty room, his hand covered in his spunk and his face and body sweating.

The tape made Severus realise that he had to get through two lousy meetings, but the faster he went to the meetings, the faster he could get home and fuck his beautiful husband until he couldn’t speak.

One thing was for sure, he owed his father-in-law a drink.


End file.
